


I'm Just Like You

by starrylights



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Love Simon!AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14085612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylights/pseuds/starrylights
Summary: Jasper Jordan lives your typical teenage life in the moderate sized town that is Arkadia. Life has always been one way, and that's how Jasper likes it. However things turn south as Jasper goes on a journey of self-discovery.-The SimonVs/LoveSimon!AU we all deserved.





	I'm Just Like You

Is my life hard? No, I wouldn’t say so. I’m as close to your typical teenager you can get without being an obnoxious movie stereotype. I live in your nice, clean-cut suburb, one that’s filled with small families with young children and dogs. There’s even some picket fences from time to time. My parents are great. They love each other, and they love my younger sister and I, which is something not everyone can say.

My dad is a chemistry teacher, so that means I have to see him daily at school, which is where most kids go to escape the eyes of their parents. I guess I’m not lucky in that aspect. My mom’s a nurse at the local hospital. I can tell the job takes a toll on her, yet she still remains happy and loving. Like I said, my parents are amazing. Compared to other parents I know, I’ve lucked out. Fox, my younger sister, is very eager to remind me of this, too. She’s eager to remind me of a lot of things, actually. Fox is smart, a border-line genius. She’s two years younger than me but sometimes I get her to double check my english homework.

Much like my almost picture perfect family, I have the group of friends every cliche teen has. Is that harmful to say? Don’t all teens have friend groups? At this point it seems like the media is brainwashing me to hate my generation more than I should. Anyway, my friends are the best. I’ve known Bellamy and Maya since I was in the fourth grade. We’re all alike in many ways, but yet different enough that the dynamic fits. Maya’s a short ball of fire with a head of heavy curls and dark eyes. She’s the most logical of the group, and we all know it. “You would be dead without me, I really hope you know that.” Maya says this as she throws a piece of bread at Bellamy, who sits across from her at the lunch table. 

Bellamy is a tall guy, well, honestly he’s just a kind of big guy. Not, like, HUGE, but Bellamy has muscle on him. Not that he would ever use it on anyone, Bellamy is too much of a softie for that. He cracks a smile as he grabs Maya’s summaries for our class readings, he’s quite bad at keeping track of any type of homework unless it’s for his precious AP history course. Beside him sits Raven Reyes, the newest addition to our friend group. What was once a solid group of three, soon became four when Raven moved to Arkadia over the summer. Somehow she was able to fit into our already established dynamic quite well. 

This was our a lunch system worked. The four of us, Bellamy beside Raven who was in front of me while I sat by Maya. Of course, we’re not snobby or anything, more people sit at our table. I don’t really talk to them much, but the others do. Octavia, Bellamy’s younger sister, sat beside me with her friend Clarke beside her and across from them were Monty Green and Wells Jaha. It was a nice setting, something I had grown accustomed to. Every once and awhile, Bellamy’s friend John Murphy, who actually refused to respond to his first name, would come sit with us, but for the most part it stuck to the previous stated people. I usually spoke to Bellamy, Raven, and Maya, but from time to time, a conversation would strike between me and the other side of the table. 

I’m not a fan of change, or any type of random disruption. The fact that I was able to go along with all the last minute plans my friends put on was incredible. Due to my distaste of change, I’m hiding a rather large secret from the people I love the most. I like boys. Like, I like them a lot. The same way I feel about girls, actually, I’m what the kids call ‘bisexual’. Maybe even pansexual, I haven’t really thought much about labels, or anything too in depth because I’m too busy trying to hide the fact that I’m even remotely attracted to guys. Don’t get me wrong, I don’t think being gay is wrong, I’m just scared to take a big step and change my life by admitting it to others. I’m more worried about the fact that others will perceive and treat me differently. 

And for all I know, I’m the only one like this. Well, maybe not the only one. Nathan Miller has been out as gay since our freshman year, but that’s it. And we’re not exactly on talking terms, so it’s not like I can just walk up and be like “Hey, Miller! You like dudes, I like dudes, we should start a dude liking dudes club.” Yeah, that’s not gonna happen. A groan escaped my lips as I lay on my bed, some tragic Shakespeare love story sat on my chest. Does anyone else get tired of reading about straight couples dying and falling in love? I know I do, it’s almost exhausting. 

Amongst my self-pity, my phone goes off. I huff as I pick it up, answering Maya’s FaceTime call. “Jasper!” Maya all but yells, thank God I’m not wearing headphones.

“Tis I, Jasper James Jordan, at your service.” 

“Ew, stop referring to yourself by all three names, it’s weird. Anyway, have you seen the tumblr?” I almost had to restrain myself from rolling my eyes. ArkadiaSecrets was a huge tumblr page about all the current gossip and news at our high school. My guess is that it’s ran by some sad teacher. 

“No, you know I don’t really care about the drama.”

“It’s not just any  _ drama _ , Jasper. Someone came out! Well, indirectly, they didn’t say their name, but they said they were gay. Even wrote a really pretty poem-like post with it.” I almost choked on air as the words left Maya’s mouth.  _ GAY _ , the word felt like it was choking me.

“I, uh, I’ll call you later, Maya. My mom is calling for me.” I hung up before Maya could even say bye. Pushing William Shakespeare aside, I pull my laptop into my lap and open up the dreaded tumblr. And there it was. 

Maya was right. It was a pretty poem-like post. A poem-like post that described the internal headache that was being gay and not having anyone knowing. The feeling of feeling like you owned the world one second, all while feeling like you were drowning and buried under all the pressure the next. At the end it only three words, “ _ I’m gay. - Blue”. _ Without even thinking, Jasper typed out a response, along with a brand new fake email he just created.

_ Right there with ya, Blue.  _ _ ontheotherside5@gmail.com  _

**Author's Note:**

> The overall plot and some quotes belong to the beautiful Becky Albertalli. The characters obvious belong to the tv series The 100. 
> 
> Please point on any mistakes you see or give me any advice you have, I haven't written anything that wasn't a school research paper in years.


End file.
